eryoufandomcom-20200214-history
Pinhou
The Pinhou is a playable nomadic tribe. They travel the lands, but are more often seen in the Highlands of Irm, or the Pinhou Jungle. They are a sturdy race of strong warriors and hunters. Pinhou are often muscular beings, who care little for magic, instead preferring physical combat. They are known to hold battles between the tribes members as a means of training, but also because they enjoy the adrenaline rush of battle. There are no real gender differences between the pinhou, with both genders equally strong. As such, honorable combat can be held between both genders. Disputes are usually settled through fights and wrestles, but under controlled forms. The Pinhou consists mostly of anthropomorphic Wolves, Bears, Lions. But as with all tribes of Eryou, all types of people are welcome. The Pinhou especially welcomes large, strong people. They benefit from the passive perks: * Melee damage increased by 5% * Max exhaustion increased by 15% * Damage taken reduced by 5% And their tribal ability is: * Pulverize - Stuns all enemies around you for 3 seconds, and clears 3% exhaustion for each enemy hit The pinhou is split into 2 sub-groups. To the south is the Awend, a group where the female warriors do all the hunting, while the males take care of the settlement. This makes the males slightly more frail than the females of the tribe. The northern pinhou is fairly balanced though, with the strong warriors of the Et'irm. Famous Pinhous *Lyen-em - Prime huntress of the Awend group of Pinhou. She is a strong lion huntress, leading the very influential Awend group of the Pinhou. Architecture Most pinhou live in tents made from the hides of their prey. There are rumours of some forts made by the Pinhou, though as these would be in the middle of the Pinhou Jungle, not many have actually seen these. Especially as the Pinhou are a nomadic tribe. Pinhou usually hunt with bows and heavy swords and axes, but this varies depending on the role a member has within their tribe. History The pinhou originally lived in the dusty plains, at that time a lush pine forest. As the Ximiz ruined their own land, many refugees moved to the Pinhou's land, but later started deforesting the region to build their settlements and keep experimenting with energy. This eventually led to the pinhou losing their ancient homelands, at which point they split into 2. One group, now lead by Lyen-Em, moved south into the jungle, whereas the other group which came to be known as the Et'irm (in native tongue "people of irm"), moved north into the highlands of Irm. The loss of their homeland was not taken well by the Pinhou, even though they are a forgiving people. The northern Pinhou of Et'irm frequently trade with the Ximiz though, trading enchanted Ki'hin seeds with the Ximiz for weapons and supplies needed to survive in the dangerous highlands. As such, the northen Et'irm are generally stronger and hardier than the southern Awend tribe, whereas the Awend are generally considered more agile and cunning. Every year, the Pinhou make a pilgrimmage to the sacred sanctum of Pin-asas, a forest veiled by the surrounding Echrak mountain range. Only the ones who earn the rite of passage in the cave systems of Echrak may pass into the glade, a test all pinhou do when they are deemed strong and wise enough to pass. Worship The pinhou are not very devout people, they however have very large respect for Eryoulath as a strong protector of the innocent. They have no rituals or attempt to communicate with Eryoulath though, but when faced with a challenge or a tough decision a pinhou might think about what Eryoulath would want them to do. category:Tribes